Word On The Street Is You Have A Thing For Me
by AmazingCreativeUsername
Summary: As if getting one girl could get any more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**For this story there's something i must tell you. OOC.**

**OOC EVERYWHERE. ALL AROUND YOU.**

** Especially Tavros.**

**That is all.**

* * *

Tavros shifted in his seat. Currently, he was in his 7th hour Geometry class. Usually stuff like this starts out where the student really hates their class and is just sitting there counting the minutes until the bell rings. Nope, not this one. In fact, Tavros actually enjoys his math class for a couple reasons. Reason number one, it's the last class of the day. Afterwards, he would get to leave school and indulge himself in whatever the heck he felt like. Reason number two, Vriska.

Even though he'd never audibly admit it, Vriska was one of his best friends. He really looked up to her. When he was younger, he was a coward. He had trouble talking to anyone, and he didn't know how to deal with anything. Then Vriska came along and changed everything. She's the reason Tavros is everything he is today.

Gamzee hates the girl, though. Scratch that, **everyone **hates the girl. She's kind of a bully. Okay, not "kind of". She is a bully, and a big one at that. But Tavros didn't mind, he guessed it was just her way of showing that she cares. Half of the time, at least. He supposed the other half consisted of her longing for acceptance. Apparently she never really fit in anywhere before she moved to their small town. He kind of pitied her.

A paper ball hit him in the face. He looked around confused for a moment, and then unwrinkled the paper to read it.

_I know I'm hot and all but your_

_staring at me is getting a little freaky._

_-V_

He looked over to Vriska. He hadn't even realized he'd been staring at her. I guess you tend to do that when put in the same room with the person you like. He mouthed a "Sorry", and slouched back in his chair, tapping his eraser on his notebook.

The bell rang and Tavros began packing up his things. As usual, Vriska was at his side in a flash.

"You're so slow!" She complained, sitting into her left hip. She frowned as she spoke.

"Some people actually take **notes**, Vriska," He said, getting out of his desk. He put his pencil in the small pocket of his bag and zipped it up. Slinging one strap over his shoulder, he placed his hands in his pockets and began to walk towards the door. "So are we still on for Friday?" he questioned.

"Uhhh, no." She had a guilty look on her face, glancing everywhere but Tavros.

"Did you plan something else?" He stopped walking.

She only pulled him along with her. "You see, John has tickets to the midnight premiere of the new Nic Cage movie, sooo…"

"Oh my god, why do you hang around that guy? He's such a jerk." He complained. He wasn't so disappointed that she cancelled on him in general, it's more of that she cancelled on him for **John**. Tavros really didn't like that kid. Everyone thinks he's so happy and sweet all the time, but that's not the case at all. The guy is a major douche bag. Not everyone gets the chance to see that side of him, though. "So, you and John, are you guys... like... a thing now, or what?"

"Hmm..." Vriska rubbed her invisible beard. "Not exactly. I don't really know right now. I mean, we both like each other and all, but..."

"Sooo, you **are** a thing?" Tavros raised an eyebrow.

"No. No. **No. **Not a thing." Vriska waved her index fingers at him.

"If you say so," He said, opening his locker. Hearing that from her made him feel somewhat relieved. If Vriska had a boyfriend, he wouldn't know what to do. He took a moment to look her up and down once more. She had sandy blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. She was dressed in a green and white plaid shirt which hung open to reveal a white tank top. Her denim shorts hugged her hips perfectly. Her hair was down and wavy, with a black headband to accessorize. Her hipster frames close to falling off, as she looked down at her locker. He was a great deal taller than her. Hell, he was taller than a lot of people, but Vriska was small and petite. Don't let her size fool you though; she packs a hard as hell punch.

He looked back to his locker. It was pretty plain. He had a few books, and an extra jacket inside. The inside of the door was decorated with a few pictures. One that was taken of himself, and 15 other people at a party over the summer. Vriska was in the picture, along with John and his friends. Another was of himself and Vriska, on a boat in July. The last one was of him and Gamzee in Gamzee's living room. He sighed and grabbed his Biology book, putting his Geo book in it's place. He took a deep breath and shut his locker. "Hey-"

When he shut his locker, he noticed John had arrived without him noticing. The two were chatting it up without a care in the world. Tavros, being the jealous guy he is, decided he didn't want to stick around. He can only resist the urge to punch John for so long. He poked Vriska's side as he passed them and made his way down the hall.

Vriska looked away from John just long enough to call back to him, "Adios, Toreadork!" She snickered a little and turned back to the boy in front of her.

Tavros only waved back, letting out a barely audible "Later, Spiderbitch."

Through the courtyard. Past the library. Second door on the right. Tavros entered the boys locker room. He made his way around the right corner, to the area of lockers no one really used. Only two people, himself and guy he didn't know, had lockers on that side of the locker room. He wasn't sure exactly why though. The lockers were bigger, and they had convenient little hook things. To each his own, he supposed.

Tavros stripped down to his boxers, and got out his dancing clothes. Oh, that's right. Tavros is a dancer. Not ballet, or anything, though. He strictly does hip-hop. And he's pretty damn good at it, too. His dancing clothes consisted of grey sweatpants, a black v-neck shirt, and pair of orange and yellow Nikes. He grabbed his iPod from his bag, and a water from the locker room fridge. He stepped into the hallway that led to all the different sports rooms. The dance room was the farthest to the left. On the way out, he wondered if he would ever get the chance to tell Vriska how he felt about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hip hoorah! Finally another chapter. I'm not exactly a fast writer, and I'm making this fic up as I go along so please bear with me. I've read your reviews and I'll try to accommodate you guys while trying to stay with what I want. Thanks for waiting so patiently. (as if you had a choice)**

* * *

Friday night came faster than Tavros would have liked. He couldn't stand the thought of her on a date with that guy. He barely got to spend any time with Vriska at all since Wednesday. She spent Thursday's lunch hour with Terezi, doing girl stuff like planning outfits, or something along those lines. Friday's was spent with John, schmoozing him with her sudden admiration of Nic Cage (who sucks and she knows it).

Tavros, however, spend the newfound alone time coming up with ways to entertain himself. He had quite a few things up his sleeve. Unfortunately, in the end he ended up in Gamzee's bedroom, sprawled out on top of his comforter. "Oh my god," he groaned and rubbed his face. "How did things turn out this way?"

"I motherfucking told you bro. You gotta get your truth on with her. Tell her how you motherfuckin' feel." Gamzee said, seated comfortably at his desk, pushing himself around in circles with his rolling chair.

"Yeah man, stop being such a fucking wuss all the time," Karkat was seated on the bed next to Tavros. Karkat was Gamzee's friend. They'd met during middle school, and ever since then, they'd been completely attached to each other. Sometimes Tavros felt as if Karkat was replacing him in his role as 'Gamzee's Best Friend'. His phone vibrated as he typed away at the touch screen. "You should've just asked the Tavros wanted to input that he shouldn't be talking. Karkat's crush was currently being escorted to the movie by Dave, the self proclaimed 'cool-kid', but in reality he was just some form of hipster. In any case, he advised against it.

Tavros sighed "I guess I'm still just the pathetic loser that I used to be,"

"No. Just motherfucking no," Gamzee glared at him. "You are nothing like him. Not the same at all. Get your motherfucking confidence on,"

"Look at me, Gamzee!" he thrust his arms out to emphasize his frustration. "I'm a high-schooler, it's a Friday night, and I'm just lying here, burying my face in your purple sheets!"

"Indigo," Gamzee frowned.

"What?"

"The sheets. They're motherfucking indigo. We've been over this, bro!" Gamzee yelled, gripping the armrests of the chair.

Tavros face palmed. "Oh my fucking god,"

Karkat only chuckled.

"Look," Gamzee leaned on his knees. "The 'rents got a couple bottles of every booze known to man down in the basement. What do you say we get our motherfucking drink on? Forget about that bitch for a bit, alright?"

You gave him a worried expression. "I don't think being drunk and high at the same time is good for you, Gamzee."

"And I don't think being such an uptight, love struck, goody-two-shoes, is the greatest condition to be in either," Karkat interrupted.

Gamzee sighed and stood up. "Come on Tav, just this once? Do me a solid and loosen up for a bit." He held his hand out for a fist bump.

Tavros held his head in his hangs He thought for a moment. He'd only drunk once before, and ended up not remembering anything afterward. Everyone also decided it'd be funny not to tell him anything about that night. He didn't want that happening a second time. He also didn't want to get too drunk and do anything stupid and embarrassing. He's seen the movies. All you need is a little bit of alcohol, emotional stress, and a cell phone to ruin a relationship. Then again, he was really put off-at the moment. Maybe getting buzzed would help him get through tonight just a little bit easier. "Yeah, whatever," he mumbled. _Only one shot. Just to relax,_ he promised himself. Rising from the bed, he returned the still pending fist bump and followed Gamzee out of the room. Karkat wasn't far behind.

As the three boys fumbled down the stairs, something occurred to Tavros. "Won't your parents be mad if they find out?"

Gamzee chuckled. "Nah, they're pretty chill about this stuff. They probably won't notice a couple missing bottles anyway." He waved a hand.

At the base of the stairs was an old white door. It always stuck out to Tavros because everything else in the Makara household was classy and modern. This door, however, was dirty and faded. The handle was scratched and the paint was peeling. He'd tried to ask Gamzee why this door was never replaced, but the question was usually avoided. Whenever he did answer, it was always something obviously untrue, like 'My mom wanted a vintage touch' or 'We never got around to it'. It was also always locked, but that detail wasn't as suspicious. His parents certainly wouldn't want a robber stealing their alcohol collection, had they kept one.

Gamzee returned from the kitchen with a key. Obviously, the key was old as well. It hung from a thin keychain, with a tag that had the label blacked out with sharpie. Tavros wanted to ask about that as well, but by now he'd learned that he probably won't ever know the secrets of the basement. He went down first, feeling along the wall for the light switch. The only light switch was at the base of the stairs, on the right. The room filled with a warm orange light. Despite the door, the room was recently refurbished. On one side of the room was a couch, two end tables with lamps on them, and a coffee table sitting in front of it. A plasma screen TV hung on the wall. Behind that setup, ten cherry wood shelves were lined up like a library, five on each side with an isle down the middle.

Gamzee strolled over to the wet bar, taking out several types of glasses. Beer, wine, champagne, and shot. Karkat disappeared, probably choosing which drink to down first. With what you remember from parties (which wasn't much, but more than others since you were almost always the designated driver), Karkat was a fucking tank. He once chugged half a whiskey bottle, and was only slightly buzzed. You were kind of scared to let him have all of this alcohol at his disposal.

Tavros's phone vibrated in his pocket. Upon taking it out he discovered it was picture from Vriska. He held back a grunt when he opened the file. The photo was of her in her seat at the theatre, and John was kissing her cheek. The caption underneath read '_Shit's going gr8! Sorry I 8ailed on you. Hope you're having fun. ::::)'._ Tavros locked his phone and placed it on the glass table. "Gamzee,"

"Sup?"

"What's the strongest stuff you got down here?"

Gamzee smirked. "This way, motherfucker,"


	3. Chapter 3

Tavros awoke Saturday morning with a hangover. He was uncomfortably squeezed between the couch and the coffee table, clutching an empty carton of Oreos. He heard Gamzee sniffle from the couch behind him. Groaning, he pushed the coffee table away to create more room, and sat up. His mouth watered as the smell of bacon filled his nostrils. After rubbing his face and wiping the crust from his eyes, he stood up and walked stiffly up to the kitchen.

Not to his surprise, there was Karkat sporting an apron at the stove. He looked tired, indicating he hadn't been awake for long. Then again, he always looked like that, so it was difficult to say for sure. He waved the spatula towards the kitchen table. "Good morning, Sunshine. Sit down, the food's almost done,"

"What time is it?" Tavros yawned. The kitchen table was already set, with plastic utensils (Gamzee's family didn't believe in doing dishes) and hot coffee. He took a sip, making his headache worsen for a moment before going back down. It wasn't very bright outside, so he supposed it was rather early.

"About eleven. I was going to wake you up once the food was served. You have work at one, don't you?"

Tavros held his head in his hands. Crap. He'd forgotten all about it. Tavros worked at a dance studio, teaching hip-hop to kids. He really enjoyed it, even if one of the students was the biggest little shit he'd ever had the pleasure of coming in contact with. "Fuck, I really don't feel up to going today,"

"Then don't go?" Karkat said, in that annoying tone people have when they thing they're being the smartest asshole in the room. Which by the way, was not helping whatsoever. He placed a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of Tavros, whom hadn't even waited until the plate was completely on the table to being eating.

"Bah, I have to. It's too late to try and get someone random to sub. And Jade has a class that hour," He complained with a mouth full of eggs. "Although I'm sure that if I called her, she'd find a way to teach both classes at the same time,"

Karkat chucked, a rare sound indeed. "Yeah, she's like that. Always determined to make everyone happy,"

"That's cute," Tavros took a gulp of his coffee. "Just mentioning her makes you all smiley,"

Karkat frowned at him. "I am not smiley. She's just a person that doesn't piss me off all the time," He stated, slightly blushing.

Tavros chuckled, "If you say so," He stood up from his seat at the table, and went upstairs. When he returned, he was fully dressed, with his bag over his shoulder. "I'm gonna head out now. Unless you need anything before I go?"

"Yeah, you can go wake Gamzee up."

Tavros laughed sarcastically "Good one, dude. Like HELL I'm doing that," He backed out of the kitchen and turned around. On his way out the door, he waved to Karkat, shouting a "Good luck!" before closing the door.

As you might suspect, teaching a group of rowdy 6-year olds with a hangover was not the greatest experience. Once class was over, he was left with a sore arm and a gnarly headache. All he wanted to do now was go home and sleep it off.

"Goodbye, ladies! See you next week!" a cheery voice called through the hall of the studio. Jade pranced into the room, clad in her standard ballet uniform; Black leotard, pink tights, and a slightly messy bun. She also wore an opaque skirt, which she argued with the studio manager about, claiming that it was elegant, and the students liked the 'flowy-ness' when she spun. "Hey, Tav!" She sang loudly, but froze when he cringed. "Are you alright?" She asked, slightly quieter.

"I'm fine," Tavros smiled. "I just have a bit of a headache. Don't worry about me,"

"Oh," She whispered. "Then I guess you're not up for lunch today, then?" She looked slightly disappointed.

"No, sorry." He apologized. Seeing her expression, he suddenly felt a huge wave of guilt. "I'll tell you what," he started. "to make up for it, I'll treat you next week. Wherever you'd like."

Jade smiled widely. "You really mean it?" She asked, once again raising her voice. Immediately she realized and covered her mouth. " Promise?" She whispered.

"I promise," Tavros held out his hand, "Pinky promise,"

"Pinky promise," She said, locking their fingers.

Tavros picked up his bag and left the studio, leaving Jade one last comment of "See you at school on Monday,"

Safely in his car, Tavros pulled his cell from his pocket. No word from Vriska. He did, however have a few texts from Karkat. Mainly consisting of 'YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE' And 'FUCK YOU SO HARD RIGHT NOW' but that was nothing of importance. Also one from his brother, letting him know that he and his friends were taking over the house that afternoon. "I guess that means no napping for me," he sighed, and placed his phone on the passenger seat. He turned on the radio at a quiet volume. He couldn't stand silence while he drove.

It was only a few miles to the nearest Starbucks, and inside was relatively quiet. Aside from a couple wannabe hipsters chatting it up in the corner, everyone but the employees were on laptops with headphones or reading in silence. He ordered a mocha espresso with 4 shots, because why the hell not, and sat at a shaded table. He closed his eyes, and massaged his temples. When he opened them, a beautiful blonde was smiling at him from the other side of the table.

"Hey dork," She greeted him. She was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, meaning she had probably stayed the night somewhere. Her head rested atop her right hand, while her left held her own beverage. Probably a passion fruit iced tea, as per usual.

"Hey Vriska," He groaned.

"Hangover, huh?" She snickered. "I told you last night that you'd better drink slower. Obviously you were already too drunk to heed my warning." She smiled.

Tavros whipped his phone out, and checked his call history. Of course he'd called her. "Ugh, sorry that I interrupted your date. How'd that go, by the way?" He looked her up and down. "I assume you haven't been home yet."

"Don't worry, man. You called while I was in the bathroom fixing my makeup." She coughed nervously. "It was nice. Very fun. John's a great guy," She leaned back in her chair and fiddled with her bracelet.

"I've heard a lot of great things about him. I've never had a real conversation with the guy, though," Tavros lied. He'd only had one conversation with John before. And in that conversation he proceeded to insult Tavros through backwards wording and sarcastic comments. No one else even realized. In fact, they all agreed with him and laughed along with his mockery.

Vriska clapped her hands. "You'd really love him, once you meet him!" She exclaimed. "When you do, though, make sure not to embarrass me with your lame-ness, alright? "

"Yeah, yeah," Nothing annoyed Tavros more than hearing about how great this kid was in comparison to him. Why can't he be the one that Vriska talked highly of? John didn't deserve her praise at all. The only thing he had going for him was his ability to perform lame-ass magic tricks.

"Great, the party is in two weeks! It's a Halloween party, costumes required. I'm picking yours out, of course. Can't have you walking around there looking like some loser,"

Tavros frowned. She'd probably dress him in something really dumb, but then again, dumb was in style these days. "We'll see about that," He muttered taking another drink of his coffee.


End file.
